


Queen Me King

by enemy_xands



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banter, Barely a plot in there, Chess, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Meta, Mind Games, Race, Rivalry, Snark, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen swallowed by her own lust... a game of chess, a chase, a new way to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Me King

**Author's Note:**

> ... I've been writing a soul-crushing Hannibal fic for a month, I just really needed to write something porny  & cute.
> 
> Another companion piece to 'Demolition' and 'Que Sera, Sera'.

Pocahontas liked to imagine that she was getting better at chess, if only because she wasn't getting worse. 

She'd gotten the mechanics of the game in the two months she'd been playing it. It was just the strategy. She didn't like thinking too much about strategy—she wanted to win, plain and simple! But her track record so far was 2-6, in Jasmine's favor. 

Jasmine was a great teacher. She didn't let Pocahontas win just to make her feel better. She had to earn both of those wins in hours drenched in sweat.

And now, again, here they sat outside for their monthly game. This time in the forests near Pocahontas' home, in a clearing, sat cross-legged in front of a stump. The “traditional way”, Jasmine said. Even now, Pocahontas was more interested in the history of the game than actually playing it. For example, Jasmine claimed they played the “Indian way”, which Pocahontas assumed was contrasted with the Persian or Asian or European way. She had learned so much, and yet wanted to know more... so she could win. 

Jasmine wore a beautiful spring green brocaded silk gown, with a robe, and an additional shawl that she had already shed long ago. The robe was next, and an over shirt soon after. Once, Pocahontas had asked why she wore so many clothes and Jasmine shot back, “Why do you wear so few?”

_I know the summers here,_ Pocahontas thought. Today, she wore a simple dress of cool, light fabric. Their wooden game board sat atop the smooth stump, and already the odds were in Jasmine's favor. Her graceful fingers grazed over her chess pieces, rubbing the head of each pawn in a way Pocahontas was sure was suggestive. She finally settled on the castle-looking thing—the “rook”. She silently slid it up three spaces. 

“Don't you have to do the thing where you call out your numbers and letters?” Pocahontas asked. 

Jasmine shrugged. “I mean, I could but it doesn't matter. You see where I moved, don't you?”

Pocahontas peered at the board. “You could be cheating for all I know...” 

“Then you cheat, too.”

“Would I win if I cheat?”

“Maybe if you cheat better than me. Okay, um... bishop to B4. There, happy?”

“Ugh, my last pawn!” 

“You're a bad ruler, Matoaka.”

Jasmine grinned; she knew Pocahontas would bristle at that. It would set her off her game. She was so easy to startle, so easy to sway. She liked her impulsive nature; it reminded her of herself, of course. Being with another equally rash nature caused hers to cancel out, or so Aladdin said (also very impulsive, go figure).

And Pocahontas did indeed make a mistake. She lost several more key players—Jasmine even winced when she lost her other bishop—over the course of the next hour, until she was down to her two rooks, queen, and king. She bristled once again. 

“Alright, princess, I'm not out yet. I'll protect my king with my life!” she crowed.

“That's _sultanah_ now, to you,” Jasmine said as she moved in with her knight. “Not that Disney would ever let me have that or anything.”

Pocahontas's head slumped in your head. “Yeah. Being a Princess is annoying.”

“It has its perks.”

Pocahontas scoffed. “But it's not nearly as annoying as losing to _you_ again.”

“At least I don't gloat.” 

Pocahontas looked down at the vastly uneven game board. She didn't have many moves left, except to run like a coward and keep her king safe. Why did she need to protect the king anyway? According to Jasmine, the king should be afraid of the queen. Apparently around the 16th century, she became a blood-crazy battle woman, and that allowed her to roam around the board however she wanted. And anyway...

Pocahontas finally moved. Jasmine's eyes went wide. 

“You took my knight!” 

“He's dead now,” Pocahontas said calmly, setting the knight to the side. “He died a warrior's death.” 

Jasmine squinted and rolled up her short sleeves. “Well, I'll avenge him! Take this!”

She moved her bishop in to retrieve the mad queen... and Pocahontas deftly snatched the queen away.

“You can't do that!”

“You said the queen can do whatever she wants.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “But you can't just break the rules of the game!”

“Why not? I'm the queen.”

Pocahontas began hopping over Jasmine's pieces with her queen, systematically dismantling her black entire army. Jasmine simply watched in disbelief and amusement. Pocahontas even “convinced” some of Jasmine's pieces to desert and join her side, using them to capture additional pieces. Finally, nothing was left on the board but two queens, two kings, and two towers at diagonal ends of the board.

Jasmine sighed. “Okay, you've got me in checkmate.”

Pocahontas swiftly caught Jasmine's king and, after mock-strangling him in the air a few seconds, dropped him to the side. Jasmine started to get up, but Pocahontas stopped her.

“No, not yet. The game's not finished!”

Jasmine rose an eyebrow. “But, you've captured my king, I'm finished!”

“You still have your queen left to defend.”

“But the queen doesn't rule the kingdom.”

“And why not?”

Jasmine's sigh turned into a huff. “I told you, I give already. You're at three wins now, you happy?”

Pocahontas shook her head. “But I still haven't won your queen.”

A faint smile ghosted Jasmine's lips, and she settled back in. “But I have nothing left to defend myself with!”

“Then I suppose you'll have to run.”

The chase began. Jasmine bobbed and weaved on the board in serpentine shapes, hiding behind the traitor rooks and keeping well out of Pocahontas's path. Pocahontas wasn't interested in chasing her with anything but her white queen. The spaces to run on the board were getting smaller and smaller until Jasmine was forced, laughingly, to run around in a “circle” between four squares.

“Stop!”

“Will you surrender?”

“Never!”

“Then prepare to be captured!”

The two queens stared each other down from their diagonal spaces, circling like water down a drain. Finally, Jasmine broke from formation and dragged the queen out into the open, where she was most vulnerable. Unthinkingly, Pocahontas set herself in the path of one of the looming rooks, and then...

“Gotcha.”

“No!”

Jasmine used one of her own traitorous rooks to capture Pocahontas's queen. While she screamed in defeat, Jasmine laughed.

“The white queen crushed by her own arrogance!" 

“Swallowed by her own lust.”

Pocahontas's gaze was steady and so intense that Jasmine couldn't hold her deep, brown eyes for long. She quickly ducked away and began putting her game back into its elaborated decorated wooden box. 

“Lust, eh,” she muttered, setting the pieces upright in their slots. “Such a shame.” 

“You tricked me.”

“Did I?”

“You seduced and led me on.”

“No, I didn't.”

Pocahontas slapped the stump. “Yes, you really did!”

Finally, Jasmine closed the box top and smirked at Pocahontas over the stump. “I think I'll have a little victory run now. Won't you celebrate with me?”

Pocahontas stood. “Will we race? I can do that. But be warned, you're not faster than me.”

Jasmine blanched at the thought of running in this heat. But she smirked again; what she was proposing wasn't much better. “As your newly-chosen sultanah, why don't you come pay due worship?”

“What offering shall I bring?”

“The water in your mouth will be fine. I can offer you some from my well in return, if you thirst.”

Now Pocahontas blushed; she was merely flirting before, but this was a new level for her. She didn't need that 3000-level poetry class that Nakoma was taking to know what her opponent was suggesting. She licked her lips and got back down to the ground, on her hands and knees this time. She crawled around the stump and to Jasmine, grabbed her shoulders and pressed her lips to hers. Their mouths opened and their tongues slid against each other, plunged into each others' caverns for a deep, long kiss.

Jasmine pushed away first. She pulled her gown over her head, and Pocahontas noticed it was heavier than it appeared to be. Again, what was the point? She was distracted from whatever her brain was trying to argue with her by the sight of Jasmine's nude body, and she did indeed feast with her eyes.

Jasmine leaned back a little and bared herself to the sun. “Do you hunger?” She trailed her hands over her breasts and pinched her dark nipples, caressed her own belly, then down to her lightly-furred sex and spread the shining lips open.

“It's kind of weird when you talk like that." 

“It's a lot sexier than 'eat my cunt', don't you think? Or would you prefer that?”

Pocahontas shivered. She quickly helped herself to Jasmine's breasts, rolling and massaging them in her hands. She backed up to the slender, dark neck and down again to the collarbone, before partaking of the stiffened nipples until Jasmine was squealing above her and her hips were quivering.

“Come on, take yours off too.” 

Pocahontas gladly disrobed; if it weren't for Mister Disney, she wouldn't bother with clothes anyway. She continued on her path down Jasmine's belly and skipped her aching sex to taste her thighs, her legs, and all the way down to the soles of her feet. Jasmine moaned in a surprised way when Pocahontas flipped the slippers off and nibbled one of her toes. Pocahontas smiled and decided it was time to give the queen what she wanted. She kissed her way back up and spread the waiting lips open, taking her time to carefully lick the folds clean, even as they kept moistening.

Jasmine abruptly fisted her hair and cried out. Her thighs surrounded Pocahontas's head until all she could hear was the sound of her own tongue slurping. She lapped and sucked at the hardened clitoris and addressed her own growing need with a spare hand. 

“W-wait,” Jasmine panted out. When Pocahontas looked up, she saw that the queen was a sweaty mess, with her long hair stuck to her face and body.

Jasmine brought Pocahontas to her knees and flipped her over—she was always surprised by her strength, but supposed maybe she shouldn't be. How else would she keep up with her many adventures? But Pocahontas didn't have much time to think about that because Jasmine was kissing her again, nuzzling into her neck and rubbing her like a highly valued stone. She wasted no time plunging her finger into Pocahontas's waiting vulva, even as she continued to lick the building sweat off her body. Pocahontas quickly thrust against her and reached one of her own hands under Jasmine's belly to reach her; she noted with some amusement that the clit she loved to tease so much was now poking through from this angle. It made her a little proud. 

Meanwhile, Jasmine looked completely lost as she alternated between Pocahontas's pleasure and her own, sinking down onto the other woman's knee to increase the pressure. Pocahontas sat up and offered more of herself, and Jasmine greedily sucked at her neck, her breasts, and her shoulders. At last, she gave a halting, staccato cry as her orgasm rushed over her, shook her body and made her tense. She sloppily kissed Pocahontas and pinched her one good time. Pocahontas gasped and jerked back a little, only to see Jasmine sleepily smirking at her.

Jasmine ducked down and finished Pocahontas off with her mouth, drinking deeply of her well.

The two of them laid in the sun for a while, shielding their eyes from the sun. They focused on the clouds and attempted to make shapes of them, before settling on trying to identify certain bird calls. A few squirrels and rabbits dropped by before quickly scurrying off from the two bodies as they offered no food or shelter.

“I'll win for sure one of these days,” Pocahontas remarked suddenly.

“Are you still mad about the game?”

“I hate losing.”

“Then don't lose.”

“I won't. Next month, I'll start winning. We'll find a new format where the king's not so useless.”

Jasmine thought about it. “Well, I'm sure there's at least one version where he's as good as the queen.” She smiled. “I liked your version today.”

This time it was Pocahontas's turn to smile. “Father always said my feist means no one will ever _truly_ best me.”

“Tell you what. If we can't find a version to help you win, we'll just make one up where you can. We both win. Deal?”

Pocahontas laughed and gripped Jasmine's hand. “Deal.”


End file.
